A conventional wireless transmitter implementing a system based on frequency modulation (FM) or phase modulation (PM), such as a mobile telephone, FM radio, Bluetooth® transmitter, and the like, generally requires a complex architecture to fulfill system performance requirements. Known architectures may be sensitive to design non-idealities, are characterized by high current consumption and design complexity, and in some implementations, limited with respect to achievable data rates. Commonly, a trade-off between current consumption, chip size, and/or architecture complexity may be made independent of the implemented standard (e.g., GSM, UTMS, FM/PM, Bluetooth®, etc.). However, any increase in the consumption of power, circuit area, or complexity is usually not desirable, especially in implementations integrated into smaller, new technology devices, including high frequency implementations.